All I Want To Do It's Drive Home To You
by JRizzlesM
Summary: Jane a sauté du pont pour sauver Wescourt. Pourtant lorsqu'elle reprend connaissance, c'est tout un monde qui s'offre à elle. Avec l'aide d'un ancien ami elle pourra, peut-être, trouver le chemin menant à son monde d'origine. Trouver la bonne porte qui la ramènera à Maura. RIZZLES of course
1. Lumière Blanche

_**Coucou mes gens ! Oui cela fait une plombe je sais _ J'étais en examen depuis deux semaines et je pensais sincèrement pouvoir vous poster une suite le week end dernier mais entre le mémoire à rédiger, les dossiers à rendre et les exams finaux je me suis vite retrouvée prise de court :/**_

_**J'ai eu cette idée hier soir et la fin est en train d'être écrite ( vous n'aurez pas à attendre trois ans pour cette FF je vous le promets )**_

_**Pour ce qui est de "Et soudain tout le monde me manque" je n'abandonne rien ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Mais il fallait que cette histoire sorte de ma tête ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture et la suite demain ;)**_

C'était comme un appel d'air. Celui qui souffle tout sur son passage. Mais ça venait de l'intérieur. Du plus profond d'elle même. Puis le calme après la tempête. Le silence qui réconforte. Le silence apaisant. Pour apaiser quoi ? Il n'y avait rien… Ni peur, ni douleur, ni rien… Tout était vide. Blanc. Le blanc d'une lumière aveuglante.

Jane porta la main devant son visage et plissa des yeux. L'irritation finit par s'estomper et l'étendu blanche se dressa devant elle. Jane regarda tout autour d'elle. Il n'y avait rien. Juste ce blanc persistant. Pourtant elle ne ressentait rien, ni angoisse, ni panique, ni questionnement. Rien.

- Alors partenaire, dure journée ?

Le corps tout entier qui se crispe. Cette voix… Ce grain, ce sourire, cette chaleur…

- Frost ? _appela Jane en se retournant_.

Et il était là ce visage rieur. Ces yeux pétillants de tendresse et de malice. Juste à quelques mètres. La gorge de Jane se serra dans un sanglot. Elle porta la main à sa bouche et retint son souffle.

- Heureuse de me voir, Jane ?

Comment cela était possible ? Qu'était-ce cet endroit ?

- Frost ?

La lumière blanche qui faiblit. Un grésillement qui ferait sauter un néon. Juste quelques secondes. Puis la lumière éblouissante encore, comme un électrochoc. Jane en eu le souffle coupé.

- On dirait que le temps est compté, Jane.

La détective sursauta et se retourna. Frost était là, maintenant à porté de main. Son costume gris sur les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Elle tendit la main hésitante, les larmes au bord des yeux. Il lui avait tellement manqué.

Barry attendit le toucher, son air enfantin toujours gravé sur les traits. Puis le contact. Jane serra le tissu entre ses doigts. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Et pourtant…

Jane se jeta dans ses bras. Elle inspira à plein poumon le parfum. Aucune odeur, aucune chaleur émanant du corps voisin. Soudain, la réalisation. Jane se dégagea de l'étreinte, reculant d'un pas.

- Tu es mort.

Frost baissa la tête dans un sourire triste.

- Je ne comprends pas… C'est un rêve c'est ça ?

- Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien ?

- Me rappeler de quoi ?

Le grésillement à nouveau, comme un bruit de fond. Jane en perd presque l'équilibre. Elle ressent quelque chose. Un petit chatouillement. Le balbutiement d'une sensation.

- Fais un effort partenaire, _sourit le jeune homme une fois que la lumière vive réapparut._

Jane se retourna encore, il était de nouveau près d'elle, la main sur son épaule. La détective fronça les sourcils. Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne. Mais de quoi ? Une goutte d'eau glissa le long de sa tempe. Elle voulut l'effacer d'un geste de la main mais l'eau coulée de ses manches. Elle pouvait la sentir, froide, glacée même. Elle pouvait sentir jusqu'à la chemise collée à sa peau.

- Frost… Aide moi.

- Toujours Jane, toujours.

Et le sol se déroba sous elle. La lumière pénétra sa tête. Elle s'immisça à travers chacun de ses pores. C'était l'implosion qu'elle avait ressentit plus tôt. La déchirure. Le souffle. Puis il y eut la nuit. La nuit tout aussi froide que l'eau. Jane regarda ses mains. Elles étaient sèches. Mais elle pouvait toujours sentir la morsure glaciale.

Alors elle releva la tête pour trouver Frost, mais il n'était plus là.

Elle était sur un pont.

L'image se brouilla encore, les quelques couleurs se délavèrent et la force lui enserra les entrailles, plus puissante que les dernières fois.

- Jaaaaaane !

La détective se prit la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Dans la hâte elle s'agrippa à la rambarde du pont.

- Jaaaaaane !

Non, non… Elle ne voulait pas… Le souvenir… Elle y était presque…

- Jaaaaaane !

C'était comme un flash. Jane ouvrit les yeux et ressentit l'impact de l'eau de plein fouet. Le souffle lui manqua immédiatement. Il faisait noir, il faisait froid.

- Jaaaaaane !

En contrebas du pont, près de la rive, Jane aperçut une jeune femme dans la rivière. L'eau lui montée jusqu'à la poitrine et elle trainait avec elle un corps inerte.

- Maura… _souffla la détective_. Maura !

Jane contourna la voiture garée et dévala les marches de l'escalier qui menait à la bordure de terre. Elle trébucha à plusieurs reprises dans sa précipitation et à cause du manque de lumière.

Elle pouvait entendre les clapotis frénétiques de l'eau. Le souffle court entrecoupé de pleurs. Elle courut à en perdre haleine vers la légiste qui atteignait la rive.

Maura grâce à l'adrénaline motivée par la peur, trouva la force pour dégager le corps de l'eau et le trainer dans la boue pour le retirer un maximum de la rivière. Elle reposa le corps lourd dans un râle de désespoirs et se jeta à genoux à ses côtés.

- Jane je t'en supplie ! Je t'en supplie !

Maura dégagea d'un geste fébrile les mèches noires qui obstruées le visage et redressa le menton. La légiste se pencha alors, écoutant attentivement, étant à la recherche d'un souffle ou d'un battement de coeur. Rien. La panique la gagna. Traversant son corps à la vitesse de l'eau glacée de la rivière. Tout à coup, Maura Isles ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ne savait plus parce que c'était Jane. Et parce que sa Jane était en train de mourir.

- Maura ! _cria Jane alors qu'elle arrivait à hauteur de la plus petite femme, prête à lui venir en aide._

Une main lui agrippa l'avant bras et elle fut stoppée net dans sa course.

- Elle ne peut pas te voir Jane.

Les lumières qui se reflétaient dans la rivière calme vinrent danser dans les yeux du jeune homme. Elle avait l'impression que l'eau coulait de ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! _hurla-t-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte, déjà prête à se rapprocher de Maura_. Tu ne l'entends pas ?! Elle a besoin de moi !

La lumière blanche agressa ses yeux à nouveau. Jane grogna et se protégea de ses mains. Pourtant rien n'y fit. La lumière, elle venait de l'intérieur.

- J't'en supplie, Jane, j't'en supplie, _pleura Maura._

La détective se teint la poitrine. À chaque pression de Maura sur la cage thoracique du corps allongé, Jane était étouffée par la lumière. C'était insoutenable maintenant.

- Tu ne te souviens toujours pas ? _demanda Frost, le regard triste._

Jane allait devenir folle. Elle pouvait le sentir. La douleur du souvenir. Elle pouvait le sentir…

- Me laisse pas, s'il te plait, Jane, je t'interdis de me laisser ! _hurla la voix éraillée qui déchira la nuit noire._

La douleur de Maura percuta Jane de plein fouet. Alors, parce que sa vue avait finit par s'habituer à l'obscurité et parce que les reflets sur l'eau dessinaient les contours du corps, Jane comprit enfin.

Maura ne l'appelait pas à l'aide. Elle l'appelait pour revenir. Le corps dans la vase, c'était elle.

Elle se souvint de l'enquête, elle se souvint de Wescourt, de son amour pour Danielle, de sa tentative de suicide et puis l'incident. Elle se souvint d'avoir sauté aussi. Puis c'était comme si son corps lui échappé. C'était l'appel d'air et le blanc tout entier.

- Frost qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _pleura Jane en agrippant son bras de peur de s'effondrer._

- Elle te maintient en vie, Jane, _murmura le jeune homme, ne quittant pas des yeux la légiste et le corps de sa partenaire._

Les sirènes au loin et bientôt la lumière bleue qui éclaire la scène par intermittence. Maura avait appelé les secours avant de se précipiter à la nage pour récupérer le corps de Jane qui avait finit par revenir à la surface. Puis tout devint flou pour Jane. Tout devint un bruit de fond. Comme lorsque l'on a la tête dans l'eau et que les bruits extérieurs nous parviennent. En écho.

Puis tout se passe au ralentis. Les secours qui finissent par passer près d'eux. L'agitation du matériel et des équipes. Les cris de Maura qui ne veut pas lâcher le corps de Jane.

La détective se tourna vers Frost, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Je suis morte ?

- C'est ce que tu veux ?

Jane fronça les sourcils, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la scène. On lui avait arraché les boutons de sa chemise, laissant l'accès à la peau pour le défibrillateur. Elle entendit en arrière plan les ordres criés, puis il y eu une étincelle qui l'aveugla un instant.

- Alors partenaire ?

La détective voulut lui répondre mais une décharge plus forte lui coupa le souffle. La lumière blanche revint en un flash et disparu aussitôt. Les contours restèrent flous très longtemps.

- Frost me laisse pas, _supplia Jane_.

Il sourit et rentra les mains dans les poches de son pantalon en toile.

- J'ai toujours assuré tes arrières.

La nouvelle attaque lui arracha un cri et elle tomba à genoux, la lumière battant un rythme effréné dans sa tête. Elle regarda au loin les plongeurs ramenaient Wescourt vers la rive. Elle vit Maura qui étouffait ses sanglots dans le cou d'une des secouristes, sursautant à chaque décharge.

- Frost ?

- Ouais ?

Jane vit le secouriste prêt pour une autre décharge, beaucoup plus puissante. Elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas plus. Elle savait que c'était la dernière.

- Je ne veux pas mourir.

Le sourire illumina la peau noire et Barry lui tendit la main :

- Bien dit partenaire !

Elle se redressa quelque peu pour lui agripper sa main offerte et la nouvelle décharge grésilla dans l'air.

Il n'y avait rien. Rien juste la lumière blanche.


	2. Tu me manques tellement Partie 1

_**Merci énormément à Rizzles67, DroDroV, Aurelie447 et Naomily-faan pour vos messages. Si vous saviez à quel point ça compte et quel plaisir j'ai à découvrir vos reviews. Encore un grand merci à vous !**_

_**Le dernier chapitre qui arrivera fin de semaine sera en très grande partie consacré à Maura.**_

_**Pour l'instant je vais laisser Frost vous guider...**_

_**(Ce chapitre sera en deux parties, désolée mais FF me fait galérer depuis plus d'une heure... Apparemment j'ai trop écrit et la page de chargement tourne dans le vide depuis perpette alors voilà, deux parties... )**_

Elle eu l'impression d'être aspirée de l'intérieur. Dans un excès de panique elle ne lâcha pas la main de Frost. Puis tout à coup, plusieurs morceaux de l'espace se mirent à s'emboiter à une vitesse folle. Les murs blancs se dressèrent, les bruits commencèrent à se former, les gens passèrent à côté d'eux sans les voir puis tout devint net.

Jane reconnu bien vite l'hôpital de Boston.

Lorsque le décor se forma totalement, la détective perdit l'équilibre et Frost la redressa de par la seule force de son bras. Jane qui se retrouva plaquée contre son torse, grogna :

- Putain je sais pas comment tu fais ça mais faudra vraiment revoir ta technique d'atterrissage.

Le jeune homme rit de bon coeur.

- Tu finiras par t'y faire.

Jane scruta les alentours de la salle d'attente. Aucun de ses proches y étaient. L'horloge au dessus du desk central attira son attention. Trois heures avaient passé depuis que Jane et Maura étaient arrivées sur le pont. Jane se souvint des chiffres lumineux sur le tableau de bord de sa voiture.

Frost ouvrit la marche et se dirigea vers l'un des couloirs. Jane le suivit, sans poser de questions. Pourtant elle en avait mille des questions. Mais elle se promit de les poser plus tard. Il ne fallut à peine quelques minutes avant que le jeune homme s'arrête devant l'une des portes ouvertes. Jane arriva à sa hauteur et découvrit la chambre.

Elle était allongée sur le lit, reliée à toute sorte de machine. Jane s'avança dans la pièce et se dévisagea. Elle avait la peau pâle, les cheveux encore humides et les lèvres bleues. Elle gronda intérieurement, cela commençait à devenir une habitude.

- Jay…

La détective sursauta. Maura venait d'arriver. Les infirmières lui avaient échangé ses vêtements trempés contre une paire de gommages vert d'eau. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux mouillés dans une queue de cheval haute. Jane aurait voulu l'enlacer. Elle aurait voulu balayer ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler une nouvelle fois.

Maura lui avait sauvé la vie.

- Je viens de prévenir ta mère et Korsak. Ils ne vont pas tarder avec Frankie et Tommy…

La légiste passa devant Jane sans la remarquer afin de s'installer sur le fauteuil près du lit. Elle enlaça la main froide entre les sienne et la porta à sa bouche. De la main droite elle caressa l'intérieur de l'avant bras alors que de l'autre, elle porta la main inerte contre sa joue, fermant les yeux. Dans un sanglot elle tourna la tête, posant les lèvres dans le creux de la main.

Jane en eut le souffle coupé. Elle contourna le lit, s'arrêtant au dessus de la plus petite femme. La regardant encore baiser sa peau, humer son parfum.

- Tu peux le sentir ? _demanda Frost en faisant référence au toucher, toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte._

Elle porta sa main gauche devant ses yeux. La même main que Maura chérissait à l'instant.

- Non…

Frost croisa les bras sur la poitrine, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Alors c'est que ce n'est pas encore l'heure partenaire.

- L'heure de quoi ?

Il s'avança vers le lit, détaillant chaque trait de la femme allongée là.

- L'heure de revenir,_ précisa-t-il en relevant la tête vers elle._

Jane allait répliquer mais le monde se déroba encore. Maura s'effrita, ainsi que l'autre version d'elle même. Celle entre la vie et la mort. Les murs s'effondrèrent et la lumière blanche se fit plus forte. Jane tendit la main vers l'image floue de la jolie blonde. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser.

Le même schéma qui se répète, les nouveaux espaces qui se forment. Les gens qui ne voient pas. Puis la lumière qui disparait. Il faisait froid et l'ambiance était blafarde. Jane s'appuya contre le mur voisin afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre cette fois. Frost ne perdit pas de temps et s'avança de suite vers la salle à proximité.

- Où est-ce qu'on est Frost ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est venu faire ici ?

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta juste de tendre le bras à l'entrée de la pièce, l'invitant à s'y introduire. C'était la morgue de l'hôpital. Jane slaloma entre les tables vides et occupées, arrivant bientôt à hauteur de ce que Frost voulait lui montrer.

Là, le corps de Wescourt. Jane serra les dents et retint ses larmes. C'était injuste et c'était de sa faute.

- J'ai pas réussi…

Frost qui était arrivé à sa hauteur posa la main sur son épaule :

- Tu ne peux pas les sauver tous, Jane.

- Non tu ne comprends pas, _dit-elle en secouant la tête_. C'est moi qui l'ai détruit. Depuis le début je l'ai accusé, il a finit par craquer… Il allait sauter à cause de moi…

Frost la força à la regarder et lui releva le menton.

- Il allait sauter parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'un monde sans Danielle.

Jane ravala ses larmes, soutenant le regard dur de son ancien coéquipier.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça à Maura ?

Le regard interrogateur et perdu que Barry rencontra le fit soupirer.

- Pourquoi tu as sauté Jane ? Toi, tu avais un monde avec Maura près de toi.

La détective se dégagea de son étreinte et ressenti la colère lui monter. Elle se tourna vers le corps de Wescourt et serra les points.

- Parce que je voulais le sauver. Qu'est-ce que Maura a à voir là dedans ?!

- Toujours aussi butée et têtue hein ?

- Tu es ridicule Frost ! s_'emporta Jane en se précipitant vers la sortie, laissant le jeune homme derrière elle_. Tu n'as rien d'autre à me montrer ? Tu n'as pas d'autre leçon de moral à me faire ? _cria-t-elle en poussant la porte de la morgue_.

Elle étouffa un cri quand elle vit Frost devant elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Nom d'un chien, Frost ! _gronda-t-elle en se tenant le coeur_. Comment tu fais ç… Non, en fait je ne veux pas savoir, juste, arrête de le faire s'il te plait.

Il rit et ils repartirent vers la chambre. Tout le monde était là. Tout le monde pleurait. Jane culpabilisa et se renfrogna dans son coin. Elle ne voulait pas en voir plus et le fit comprendre d'un regard suppliant au jeune homme. Un hochement de tête et le monde se désagrégea à nouveau.

[…]

- Pourquoi tu m'as amené là ?

Barry haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

- Comme tu passes le plus clair de ton temps ici je me suis dit que ce serait mieux que ton appartement.

Ses yeux effleurèrent la façade de la maison de Beacon Hill avant de se poser sur le crossover garé dans l'allée de garage.

- Je ne veux pas y aller.

Mais Frost ne l'écouta pas et atteint la poignée.

- Frost, emmène moi ailleurs ! _répéta-t-elle, plus fort._

D'un air familièrement provocateur, l'homme à la peau nuit se tourna enfin vers elle :

- Pourquoi ça, Jane ? _la défia-t-il en déverrouillant la porte d'entrée._

La détective était prête à ignorer sa provocation. D'ailleurs elle décida de ne pas bouger et croisa les bras sur la poitrine. Elle cligna des yeux. Juste un millième de secondes. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle n'était plus sur le trottoir mais bien dans la maison de Maura. Le jeune homme commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système.

Sa hantise apparut sur l'instant. Jack, le téléphone collé à l'oreille venait de descendre les escaliers et faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine.

Frost détailla sa partenaire, analysant chacune de ses réactions : des mâchoires serrées jusqu'aux cheveux qui se dressent sur la nuque.

- Bébé où es-tu ?! Je suis fou d'inquiétude ! _s'emballa Jack, une fois que Maura venait enfin de décrocher._

Jane tressaillit au surnom et leva les yeux au ciel, mimant le « bébé » dans une grimace silencieuse. Barry étouffa un rire, Jane Rizzoli pouvait être si puérile quand elle le voulait.

- À l'hôpital ? J'arrive, je pars de suit… Non Maura je ne vais pas te laisser seule là b… _il souffla et se frotta le front_. Tu rentres quand ? … Mais tu ne peux rien faire, tu devrais te reposer, toi aussi tu as subi un choc et Jane a Angela, je… D'accord, chérie, d'accord… Excuse moi… J'espère que tout ira bien… Maura ? … Je t'aime.

Jane qui avait entendu les murmures de Maura de l'autre côté du fil, n'entendit aucune réponse pour la dernière phrase. Jack garda le téléphone à l'oreille encore quelques temps, alors que la légiste avait raccroché depuis un moment.

- Frost ?

- Hmmmm ?

Jane suivit Jack attraper sa veste dans un élan de colère, claquant la porte de la maison.

- Tout à l'heure… Tu disais que j'avais Maura près de moi.

- Oui.

Elle entendit le moteur gronder et les pneus qui crissèrent sur le bitume.

- Tu avais tord…

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux.

- Tu avais tout Jane. Il suffisait d'avoir le courage.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa la main sur son épaule :

- Laisse moi te montrer.

Jane ferma calmement les yeux. La lumière blanche ne lui était plus si douloureuse. Sans vaciller, elle se laissa transporter.

La scène qui se déroula devant elle, elle l'avait déjà vécu. Elle se voyait assise à son bureau au commissariat. Il faisait noir dehors et les bureaux étaient vides. Vides à l'exception de Jane et de Frost, Korsak ayant quitté les locaux à peine quelques minutes auparavant.

- Je ne comprends pas… Tu m'as toujours montré ce qu'il se passait au moment même. Où est-ce que tu m'as emmené ?

Barry s'avança dans la salle et s'appuya contre son bureau. Son double pianotant furieusement sur le clavier d'ordinateur. Jane regarda les photos sur le panneaux d'affichage. Elle se souvint du dossier. Frost se regarda un instant de l'autre côté du bureau et caressa l'action figurine du bout du doigt.

- Tu t'en souviens n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, _répondit simplement la détective_.

Ce soir là, elle s'était ouverte à lui. Autant que Jane Rizzoli pouvait s'ouvrir à quelqu'un. Elle l'avait laissé gratter un bout de sa carapace.

- Nous sommes dans l'un de mes souvenirs, _murmura Frost en donnant un coup de l'index sur le robot qui commença à flancher._

À ce moment, le double de Jane claqua furieusement le tiroir de son bureau et l'action figurine chuta sur le bureau voisin. Frost sursauta et redressa la pièce.

- Jane, s'il te plait, fait attention.

- C'est bon Frost, tu vas pas pleurer pour une poupée.

Le jeune homme se dressa, blessé, et remit d'aplomb son robot.

- Une action figurine, _murmura-t-il._

- Je suis tellement désolée pour ça… _murmura la Jane du présent._

Frost l'engloba d'un regard tendre et lui fit comprendre d'un geste de la main qu'il ne lui en a jamais tenu rigueur.

Alors les cliquetis familier. Les deux Jane tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers l'émanation du bruit. Les deux Frost, eux, eurent la même réaction face à l'attitude de leur coéquipière, ils secouèrent la tête dans un sourire.

- Bonsoir, je voulais vous prévenir que je partais.

Jane lui offrit un hochement de tête sec et se re concentra sur ses papiers.

- Tu es bien sûre que tu ne veux pas rentrer Jane ?_ demanda Maura dans un dernier espoir._

Frost aussi la regarda avec hantise.

- Pour faire quoi ? Ruminer l'enquête devant ma télé et supporter Ma qui ne voudra pas me laisser seule ? Non, vraiment, je préfère rester ici, là où je suis utile.

La légiste gratta nerveusement avec l'ongle du pouce, le cuir de la poignet de son à main.

- Ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi je pensais, peut-être que l'on pourrait…

- Vas à ton rendez-vous Maura,_ l'interrompit le double de Jane_. Profite de ta soirée, ne pense pas à moi.

Ce fut au tour de Maura d'hocher la tête. Elle salua Frost d'un sourire faible et entama un demi tour.


	3. Tu me manques tellement Partie 2

Alors qu'elle allait passer près du Barry et de la Jane actuelle, cette dernière l'entendit murmurer quelque chose et la vit légèrement bouger les lèvres. Mais elle ne réussit pas à comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ? _demanda la grande femme en la regardant partir._

- Aucun idée, Jane, n'oublie pas que nous sommes dans mon souvenir.

En effet, de son bureau, il n'avait pas pu l'entendre.

- Tu as été rude avec le doc, _remarqua le jeune homme du passé._

Jane s'étira en se tenant la nuque. Puis tout son corps se relâcha et elle enfouit son visage dans ses bras, posés sur le bureau.

- Je sais…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir, Jane ? Ça fait même une semaine que tu es d'une humeur de chien.

La détective se redressa et regarda par les portes d'où Maura venait de disparaitre quelques instants plus tôt.

- Maura a rendez-vous ce soir… _elle se passa la main sur le visage et se tourna vers lui_. Avec un homme très bien comme il faut apparemment, _ironisa-t-elle dans un rictus._

- Et alors ? C'est bien que la doc ai rencontré quelqu'un, non ? Ça fait un moment qu'elle est seule, _remarqua Frost_.

- Tu ne comprends pas…

- Comprendre quoi ?

- Elle a un rendez-vous et moi je suis là.

Barry fronça les sourcils et se laissa tomber sur le dossier de son siège. Jane regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Soit elle en avait trop dit ou pas assez. Maintenant elle voulait être seule. Seule pour ronger son frein.

- Tu peux y aller, ça ira pour ce soir.

- Non c'est bon je peux encore…

- Frost. S'il te plait.

Sans demander son reste il attrapa sa veste et disparut dans l'obscurité du couloir, bousculant presque la Jane d'aujourd'hui. Cette dernière détailla son double qui paraissait meurtrie. Puis soudain l'image se brouilla et le noir totale s'installa.

- Q'est-ce que tu as fait quand je suis parti ?

Jane mit un instant avant de répondre. La boule qui s'était formée dans a gorge était presque aussi présente qu'à l'époque.

- J'ai pleuré…

De nouveau la sensation de détachement. Plus légère, moins violente. Frost avait raison, on finit par s'y faire. Les immeubles sortirent de terre et se dressèrent dans la nuit. Les lumières arrivèrent par clignotement et plusieurs cubes minuscules vinrent former l'environnement de passants, de voitures, de fumée.

- Tu sais, au début, je pensais que tu étais jalouse.

Jane se focalisa sur le son de sa voix et le rattrapa dans la foule. Elle découvrit alors qu'ils suivaient le double du jeune homme dans les rues de Boston.

- Jalouse de Maura parce qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un. Parce qu'un homme lui avait demandé de sortir. Jalouse parce que toi tu étais bloquée au bureau.

Les passants étaient tous sans visages, les bruits de fond juste un mélange du quotidien, jamais rien de précis. Le même son pour chaque voiture, le même éclairage, le même parfum humide des rues sales d'hiver.

Le décor que Frost recréait de son souvenir était bâti sur le souvenir de la vie de tous les jours. Personne ne peut se souvenir de tous les gens croisés en une journée, dans une rue, en quelques minutes… C'étaient tous des inconnus. Des inconnus sans visages.

- Puis j'ai compris… _souffla le détective en s'arrêtant à côté de son homologue_.

Jane perdue dans ses pensées fut surprise de son arrêt soudain. Elle voulut lui demander ce qu'il se passait mais elle suivit son regard à la place. Là, derrière la baie du Dirty Robber se trouvait Maura, assise à leur banquette habituelle. La grande femme tendit la main vers le visage penseur. Frost engagea à nouveau la marche. Jane le suivit dans le bar. Elle ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce que Maura faisait là ? Quand était est-ce ?

- Hey Doc, _résonna la voix du double de Barry._

La légiste, l'esprit égaré, finit par être interpellé par le son familier.

- Ô Barry, _sourit-elle_. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Je me suis dit que venir boire un verre avant de rentrer ne me ferait pas de mal mais… _il hésita un instant, la question serait certainement mal venue_. C'est plutôt à vous de demander ça Doc. Vous n'êtes pas à votre rendez-vous ?

Maura soupira et serra entre ses mains la Blue Moon maintenant tiédie :

- Disons simplement que ce n'était pas la personne avec qui j'aurai souhaité passer cette soirée.

Le sourire que Maura lui offrit ne le trompa pas. C'était un sourire triste. L'estomac de Jane se serra et les larmes lui montèrent. Elle s'installa doucement sur la banquette d'en face. Elle tendit les mains vers celles de Maura mais serra les poings à la dernière seconde. À quoi bon ?

- C'est là que j'ai compris. Oui tu étais jalouse, Jane. Mais pas de Maura. Tu étais jalouse de cet homme avec qui elle avait rendez-vous.

Jane scruta le visage de la légiste qui s'était détournée vers la fenêtre, refusant que Frost découvre sa peine.

- Toute la semaine elle m'avait fait comprendre que si jamais elle devait annuler ce rendez-vous, pour le travail, pour moi ou même pour n'importe quoi, ça n'aurait pas eu d'impotance. En fait elle essayait de me dire qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller.

- Elle ne voulait qu'une chose Jane.

Les lumières extérieures dansaient dans les yeux de Maura. Le bruit et la musique du bar finirent par s'estomper. L'image commença à se brouiller. Jane devina que le Frost du souvenir venait de prendre congés. La panique la gagna alors que les larmes coulèrent enfin.

- Que ce soit moi qui l'emmène dîner…

Elle ferma les yeux lentement, laissant librement ses pleurs se répandre sur ses joues.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle était dans sa chambre à l'hôpital, assise sur le canapé du fond, Frost debout à côté d'elle.

Il n'y avait qu'Angela dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, seulement faiblement éclairée par les lumières extérieures. Il était passé 3h du matin et la Mama Rizzoli dormait dans le fauteuil à côté du lit, la tête renversée sur le côté, la couverture de fortune lui tombant juste sur le ventre et le haut des genoux.

- Frost ? _l'appela-t-elle, ne prenant pas la peine d'essuyer ses larmes._

Il s'assit à ses côtés, les yeux posés sur elle.

- L'accident… Je veux que tu me parles de l'accident.

Un court silence s'installa. Un silence bien vite rompu par la voix faible du détective.

- Rien de plus banal, _répondit-il en haussant les épaules_. J'étais là et la minute d'après je n'y étais plus.

Jane en eu presque la nausée.

- Te perdre n'a rien eu de banal, Frost.

- Pourtant c'est la triste vérité. J'ai perdu le contrôle de la voiture. Je ne sais même pas comment.

Jane posa à nouveau les yeux sur sa mère.

- C'est trop injuste. Ca ne devrait jamais être aussi simple…

- Hey… _murmura le jeune homme en passant un bras par dessus ses épaules._

- Est-ce que tu as souffert ?

Il secoua doucement la tête. L'accident avait été d'une extrême violence certes mais tellement rapide à la fois. Frost n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était en train de mourir. Pendant un long moment ils restèrent comme ça. Juste serrés les uns contre les autres. Jane pouvait enfin ressentir sa chaleur. Elle pouvait même capter une once de son parfum.

- D'ailleurs, tu as bien reçu ma carte ?

Jane se rappela ce soir là. Elle se rappela la réalisation de la mort de son partenaire, de son ami. Elle se rappela la douleur soudaine de la perte d'un être cher. Elle réalisa alors ce qu'elle faisait endurer à tous ceux qui l'aimaient.

Elle hocha la tête :

- Merci…

Frost acquiesça à son tour et lui caressa l'épaule dans un geste réconfortant. Mais Jane avait encore quelque chose à lui demander.

- Tu étais vraiment là ce jour-ci, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait.

- Cette fois là, dans la rue, quand nous essayions avec Korsak d'aider cette fille, Lilly, à se souvenir. Je t'ai vu. Je sais que je t'ai vu. Je sais que tu as essayé de me guider. C'était bien toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Frost sourit et reporta son attention sur la Jane allongée dans le lit.

- Tu avais voulu me voir. Tu ne voulais pas que je parte si facilement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tout ça n'est pas réel, Jane. Tu as le contrôle sur ce qu'il se passe, sur ce que tu as besoin de voir…

- Non c'est toi qui décide de me montrer, _l'interrompit-elle._

- C'est toi Jane… Comme le fait de te réveiller, la décision t'appartient.

- Es-tu en train de me dire que tout cela est faux et que tu n'es simplement que le fruit de mon imagination ?_ la détective réfléchit un instant et le contra dans son raisonnement_. C'est impossible, tu m'as emmené dans un de tes souvenirs tout à l'heure. Jamais je n'aurais pu fantasmer ça.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules et serra le tissu de la veste de costume entre ses doigts.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tout ça était un mensonge. Il faut juste que tu comprennes que rien n'est possible si tu ne veux rien voir, Jane. Tu avais besoin d'un coup de pouce, tu avais besoin d'un indice. Je t'ai entendu et tu m'as vu ce jour là, comme tu me vois aujourd'hui.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien Frost, je serai sûre que tu veux me dire quelque chose, _murmura Jane, un sourire en coin._

- Rien ne sera possible avec Maura si tu t'obstines à fermer les yeux.

Frost pesa alors chacun de ses mots, le souffle lent, la voix posée :

- La vie est fragile, Jane. Tout peut disparaitre d'un moment à l'autre, _puis il reprit, plus léger :_ il serait temps de retirer tes oeillères de flic bornée et têtue, _la taquina-t-il en lui asséna un petit coup d'épaule._

Jane sourit et posa la tête dans le creux de son cou.

- Tu me manques tellement…

Frost lui embrassa le haut de la tête et ils restèrent ainsi, profitant du cadeau de pouvoir s'étreindre, jusqu'à l'aube.

_**Joyeux Noël mes gens, profitez pleinement de ces fêtes. **_

_**Je vous embrasse, dans l'attente de vous lire,**_

**_À bientôt_**


	4. Revenir à la maison

**_Voilà suite et fin. Encore merci à tous pour vos encouragements ainsi qu'Aurelie447 que je ne peux malheureusement pas remercier en MP :)_**

**_Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt avec " Et Soudain, Tout le Monde me Manque "_**

L'infirmière était venue pour la troisième fois, réveillant définitivement Angela au passage ; la garde de nuit était terminée et le service allait reprendre.

Jane ne bougea pas, toujours logée au creux de l'épaule de son ami. Elle se fixa dans le grand lit blanc. La Mama Rizzoli s'étira et prit la main de sa fille, caressant doucement la peau du pouce. Jane ne ressentit rien. Il n'y avait toujours aucun contact avec ce corps étendu.

- Ça finira par revenir, _murmura Frost qui avait senti la crispation de son ancienne coéquipière._

- Tu l'as déjà dit et pourtant il n'y a aucun changement, _grogna Jane dans sa frustration_.

Quel animal impatient pensa Frost dans un sourire.

- Et qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit aussi ?

- Que ça ne dépendait que de moi…

Et elle n'allait pas tarder à prendre conscience de cela. Trois coups légers sur la porte et Maura apparut dans la chambre. Jane se redressa de suite, prête à se lever.

- Bonjour Angela.

- Maura, chérie, il ne fallait pas venir si tôt, _la gronda Angela sans vraiment y penser_. Je t'avais dit de te reposer.

La légiste accepta son étreinte et tourna son attention vers la Jane inconsciente.

- Je tournais en rond à la maison, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle, _expliqua-t-elle d'un sourire triste._

Angela lui baisa la joue et attrapa son sac à main :

- Tu as mangé ? Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ?

Mais Maura ne l'écoutait plus, son attention toute tournée vers Jane. Elle avait déjà pris place sur le fauteuil près du lit quand Angela hocha la tête, comprenant que la jeune femme voulait être seule un instant avec sa fille.

Puis Angela disparu dans le couloir.

Jane se leva enfin. Elle hésita un instant avant de s'approcher de Maura. La jolie blonde se pinça l'arrête du nez et ferma un instant ses yeux rougis et fatigués. La nuit avait été longue. Longue et horriblement difficile. Jane pouvait voir la tension dans ses épaules affaissées. Elle pouvait voir la fatigue sur ses cheveux ternes.

La grande femme tendit la main. S'en était trop. Elle voulait la toucher. Même si c'était en vain. Juste peut-être pour se réconforter elle-même.

- Bonjour Jay…_ murmura Maura._

Jane serra les doigts dans son poing, la main toujours en lévitation près de la peau du cou.

- C'est bête mais… _la légiste releva le menton, retenant les larmes au creux de ses yeux_. Je t'ai téléphoné cette nuit.

Après un moment, Maura étouffa un rire dans un sanglot.

- Je suis stupide. Mais j'avais tellement besoin de toi…

Les doigts qui se délient à nouveau. Jane pouvait presque sentir sa chaleur.

- Puis il y a eu ta voix sur le répondeur et je me suis souvenue pourquoi j'étais triste, _elle serra fortement la main de la détective dans le lit d'hôpital_. Parce que tu n'étais pas là…

Le contact, enfin.

Alors c'est l'étincelle, la piqure jusqu'au coude qui mord et engourdit son bras. La lumière blanche qui pulse dans sa tête comme un flash. Jane retira vivement sa main, surprise, effrayée, perdue. Mais c'était tellement bon en même temps.

Un bip frénétique secoua les constantes de Jane pendant une demi seconde et Maura se passa la main sur l'épaule dénudée de part le col de son pull trop grand. Elle tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté :

- Jane ?

Paniquée la concernée se tourna vers Frost. Le jeune homme n'était plus dans la chambre. Alors elle reporta son attention sur Maura. L'avait-elle senti ?

Ce fut le silence qui répondit à la légiste. Après un moment, elle finit par sourire et se pencha vers Jane, les lèvres collées tout contre son oreille.

- Jane, tu vas trouver ça certainement aussi insensé que moi mais… Je sais que tu es là.

La belle brune laissa un frisson la parcourir.

- Je peux te sentir…

Et Jane aussi pouvait presque la sentir. Elle pouvait presque sentir le souffle chaud sur sa peau. Jane s'approcha de Maura à nouveau.

La légiste abandonna tout principe. Pour une fois, rien n'avait de sens. Ou plutôt si, tout en avait enfin un. Les lois de la médecine et de la vie n'avaient plus aucun poids face à la foi qu'elle avait en Jane.

- J'ai des choses à te dire, _continua-t-elle en posant le menton sur l'épaule de la détective, Jane, elle, appuyée sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, la dominait de tout son corps_. Je suis sûre que tu peux m'entendre.

La grande femme se pencha :

- Alors parle moi, Maura, parle moi.

Et un baiser fut déposé sur la joue de la légiste. Il n'y eu pas d'électricité, il n'y eu pas de lumière blanche. Pas de douleurs dans le coeur ou dans le ventre. Juste une chaleur grandissante dans le creux de Jane et pour Maura, une légère caresse sur la joue.

Maura sourit de plus belles ; Jane était là.

- Mille fois j'ai imaginé te le dire mais jamais dans ces conditions je te l'avoue, _murmura la légiste en caressant la crinière noire de jais_. Puis il faut toujours que tu sauves le monde alors je vais devoir m'habituer à ce genre de scénarios n'est-ce pas ?

Jane grimaça et s'excusa silencieusement.

- Et si jamais je n'ai osé te le dire c'était par peur de te perdre. _Maura inspira un instant et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue_. Parce que, bon sang, Jane, j'avais beau te tendre des perches, flirter avec toi ou même te dire clairement que c'était avec toi que je voulais être, tu ne faisais jamais un pas vers moi.

Dans un gémissement Jane enfouit son visage dans les cheveux soyeux et respira le parfum. Les effluves commencèrent à s'imprégner en elle. Elle y était presque… Qu'elle avait été bête… Bête et aveugle.

- J'avais deux hypothèses concernant ton comportement Jane Rizzoli, _taquina Maura_. Soit je t'étais complètement indifférente et dans ce cas je ne m'expliquais pas certains de tes gestes, de tes mots…_ la main glissa le long du cou et la peau de Jane se réchauffa_. De tes regards… De la façon protectrice dont tu agissais envers moi ou de ta jalousie. Soit tu étais complètement têtue et tu refusais de voir ce que je m'épuisais à te montrer.

Frost avait raison. Depuis le début il avait raison.

- Maura… _souffla Jane dans le creux de son cou._

Les petits cheveux se dressèrent sur la nuque de la jolie blonde et un frisson traversa son corps engourdie.

- Mais il y avait quand même le risque Jay… Le risque de te perdre si jamais je t'avouais tout et que la première hypothèse était la bonne. Puis nous savons toutes les deux que je ne suis pas celle qui ose si je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre… _Maura s'essuya les joues d'un revers de la main_. J'ai quitté Jack cette nuit…

Le coeur qui se serre, les frétillements d'une lumière lointaine.

- Je pensais vraiment qu'il allait m'aider à avancer. Te remplacer ça non, mais peut-être m'aider à t'aimer un peu moins…

C'était comme si ça tête était prise dans un étau. Jane suffoqua et perdit l'équilibre. Elle bascula jusqu'au mur derrière elle, non loin de Maura et s'y affaissa.

- Oui Jane, je t'aime.

Une première pulsation jaillit et lui donna l'impression de s'évanouir. Jane se cramponna au rebord de la fenêtre.

- Je suis amoureuse de toi, _avoua enfin Maura dans un souffle qui lui libéra la gorge_.

La légiste respirait pour la première fois. Jane quant à elle, eu l'impression d'étouffer. C'était comme si son corps de substitution voulait cesser d'exister. C'était comme si l'image d'elle même se sentait aspirer par son homologue réel allongé sur le lit.

- Maintenant je n'ai plus peur de prendre des risques et je veux que tu reviennes, _pleura Maura_. Je t'aime…

Sans plus attendre un seul instant parce que Maura ne s'en sentait plus capable, elle embrassa les fines lèvres, goutant enfin à la caresse tant rêvée. Voilà ce que c'était d'aimer d'amour.

La lumière blanche se mit à crier. Jane se retrouva débordante de chaleur, de plénitude absolue. Le souffle lui manqua soudain et elle se retrouva haletante et tremblante de plaisir, d'incertitude, de joie explosive. Jane se tint les lèvres. Elles étaient chaudes, chaudes et légèrement humides.

- Tu as pu le sentir.

Elle tourna vivement son attention vers Frost. Le jeune homme lui sourit. De ce sourire d'enfant qui lui manquait tant. Ce n'était pas une question, Barry savait qu'elle l'avait senti cette fois.

- J't'en supplie Frost, fais moi revenir, il faut que je revienne !

- Les portes Jane, n'oublie pas que c'est à toi de choisir celle que tu veux ouvrir, _l'image de Frost se brouilla_, cela ne dépend que de toi.

Jane se tourna vers Maura et il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose graver dans son esprit :

- Tout ce que je veux faire, c'est rentrer à la maison.

Sa maison ? Maura.

Tout se qui se passait autour d'elle s'arrêta net. Soudain, c'était comme un retour dans le temps. La caresse de Maura sur sa peau, son arrivée dans la chambre, Angela qui était endormie près du lit, Frost et elle assis dans le canapé du fond, serrés tout contre l'autre. À vitesse grand V elle revoyait le voyage vécu, le chemin extraordinaire qu'elle avait parcouru. Maura au bar, à la BPD, dans la chambre d'hôpital. Wescourt allongé à la morgue, l'agitation autour d'elle lors de son arrivée à l'hôpital et l'opération pour ses côtes fêlées qui avaient touché un de ses organes.

- Frost…

Le transport en ambulance, Maura qui la maintient en vie.

- Frost ! _paniqua Jane. Elle voulait le revoir, juste encore une fois, elle voulait lui dire au revoir_.

Maura qui la sort de l'eau. Maura qui crie par dessus la rambarde du pont.

Puis c'est la sensation de chute. La lumière éclatante. Jane ouvrit doucement les yeux. Retour à la case départ. À ce blanc immense. À cet infini de lumière.

- Alors partenaire, dure journée ? _s'amusa-t-il à répéter pour l'impression de déjà vue_.

Jane se retourna vivement. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et soupira de soulagement.

- J'ai cru que tu étais définitivement parti…

Le détective resserra son étreinte et Jane prit sur elle pour retenir ses larmes.

- Je voulais te dire au revoir avant.

Elle avait conscience que c'était le moment. Qu'il ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment près d'elle. Mais elle était reconnaissante. Cette fois, elle avait la chance de lui dire, la chance de le serrer, de savoir qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'était pas triste. Elle avait cette chance, une dernière fois.

Ils se dégagèrent de leur étreinte et se firent face. Jane remercia à nouveau, au plus profond d'elle même, qu'on le mette une nouvelle fois sur son chemin. Cette fois-ci par contre, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas être en colère qu'on vienne le lui enlever.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ? _demanda-t-elle doucement._

Il haussa les épaules dans un sourire. Tout était possible ici. Il y avait encore tellement à voir.

- Je serais toujours là Jane.

- Je sais… Comme tu l'as toujours été.

- Profite de la vie. Fais moi le plaisir de ne jamais oublier ça.

- Je te le promets.

Frost lui offrit une dernière étreinte et commença à reculer, l'attention toujours portée sur sa coéquipière :

- Au revoir Jane.

Il n'y avait pas de grésillement, pas de flash, pas d'angoisse. C'était comme s'il y avait enfin une finalité à une chose. C'était comme si, après tout ça, dire au revoir avait un sens différent.

- Au revoir Frost… Merci pour tout.

La lumière éclatante brilla de mille feu, enveloppant la détective dans son voile chaud et réconfortant. L'image du jeune homme se déforma comme un mirage en plein désert et Jane ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit enfin, l'image n'était pas nette de suite. Elle du cligner plusieurs fois des yeux afin de voir au delà de la lumière. Il faisait chaud dans la chambre blanche et les cliquetis des machines fournissaient une vibration de fond. Jane pouvait sentir la douceur des cheveux contre sa joue, le souffle régulier contre son cou. Elle ne prêta aucune attention à la douleur dans ses côtes et ses épaules. Non, elle se concentra seulement sur le bien être d'être de retour. C'était doux, calme. C'était être à la maison.

Alors elle tourna la tête et embrassa le front offert. Les deux yeux noisettes abasourdis qu'elle rencontra lui arracha un sourire. Avant que Maura n'ai pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, un cri strident de joie se répercuta sur les murs et Jane sursauta, sentant la douleur se propager dans sa cage thoracique.

- Putain, Ma… _grogna-t-elle en se tenant la poitrine, la voix plus rauque que d'habitude._

Angela se jeta sur elle et lui embrassa le visage de toute part. Maura porta la main à sa bouche afin de cacher son léger ricanement. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, la légiste, les yeux humides, la remercia silencieusement. Jane tendit alors la main, Angela l'ayant dégagé de son étreinte et s'étant précipitée vers le poste d'infirmières pour les prévenir du réveil de sa fille ainsi que pour téléphoner au reste de la famille.

- Il faut aussi que je te dise quelque chose.

Le corps entier de Maura se tendit. C'était vrai alors ? Elle était vraiment là tout à l'heure n'est-ce pas ?

Jane incita Maura à se pencher vers elle. La grande femme encadra son visage et dégagea les mèches tombantes d'un mouvement de doigts. Maura retint son souffle, totalement paralysée. Dans un sourire tendre, Jane murmura enfin :

- Ta deuxième hypothèse était la bonne.

Les bouches qui fusionnent. Les lèvres qui se caressent et clament leur bonheur d'être enfin réunies. La machine représentant les constantes de Jane eut un raté et Angela cria à nouveau de joie lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte, deux infirmières sur les talons.

[…]

Jane était restée une nuit de plus à l'hôpital. Aujourd'hui elle pouvait sortir à condition que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle 24h/24h durant quelques jours. Malheureusement, l'opération avait laissé quelques séquelles et la détective ne pouvait pas se remettre de ses blessures du jour au lendemain. Angela n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Jane allait s'installer chez Maura. Pour des raisons pratiques bien entendu. Angela en avait rit intérieurement.

Les deux femmes avaient été inséparables durant la dernière journée et la Mama Rizzoli laissa même sa place à Maura pour la veiller cette nuit là. Oublié le fauteuil, Maura s'était nichée contre le flan de la grande femme, protégeant ses cotes douloureuses du mieux qu'elle pu.

Jane lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Qu'elle l'aimait à se damner et ce depuis plusieurs années déjà. Elles avaient beaucoup parlé. Parlé de tout ce dont elles auraient du parler depuis longtemps. Mais Jane garda pour elle ce merveilleux voyage. Elle garda pour elle sa rencontre avec Frost et la découverte de certain secret. Si elle l'avait entendu, c'était qu'elle n'était plus très loin dans les tréfonds de l'inconscience. Maura avait accepté cette version. Pourtant elle l'avait senti sa main sur sa nuque ou encore sa bouche sur sa joue. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle avait déjà tout depuis le réveil de Jane. Le reste pouvait bien arriver plus tard.

Il faisait gris dehors. Les nuages dominaient le ciel et la pluie n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Après avoir signé les papiers de décharges et emballé ses quelques affaires, Jane essayait tant bien que mal de mettre son sac dans le coffre de la Prius de Maura.

- Jane ! _gronda Maura qui venait d'arriver, arrachant des mains le baluchon_. Toujours aussi têtue, _la réprimanda-t-elle._

La détective rit difficilement, ses côtes toujours douloureuses. Elle attrapa sa béquille par le bout et se servit de l'appui main pour attirer Maura vers elle. La légiste fut entrainée contre le corps chaud et se laissa embrasser.

- Tu as beau dire quoi que ce soit je sais que tu aimes ça, _la taquina la détective_.

Maura passa les mains autour de son cou. Jane sourit, triomphante et se pencha pour un nouveau baiser. C'est alors que Maura se dégagea de son étreinte, lui dérobant sa béquille au passage. Surprise Jane resta sans voix.

- On fait toujours la fière, détective ?

Décidément, la vie se promettait d'être encore plus d'elle dorénavant. Alors qu'elle avait finit par s'installer dans le siège passager, Jane attendit que Maura monte à son tour. Elle survola la façade de l'hôpital et tourna son attention sur la rue, détaillant les passants qui s'activaient sous l'apparition de la pluie fine. Sans surprises elle le trouva là, debout fixement dans la foule agitée. Elle en était persuadée maintenant, tout ce qui s'était passé, s'était vraiment passé. Sans quitter Frost des yeux, Jane demanda :

- Maur'…

- Hmmm ? _répondit la légiste en accrochant sa ceinture_.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens ce soir là, il y a quelques mois à la BPD, où tu avais rendez-vous et que j'ai été désagréable avec toi, je t'ai dit de partir et de ne pas t'occuper de moi ?

Maura réfléchit un instant. Il y plusieurs fois où cela c'était passé. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler exactement.

- Quand tu es partie, tu as murmuré quelque chose, _continua Jane._

La jolie blonde se souvint alors. C'était _ce_ soir _là_. Maura avait toujours su, de part le comportement de Barry après leur rencontre au Dirty Robber cette nuit là, qu'il avait compris ses sentiments pour Jane. Depuis ce moment, il avait toujours fait en sorte d'être à ses côtés et de devenir le confident dont elle aurait eu besoin.

- Oui je me souviens.

Jane regarda Frost hocher la tête. La foule se densifia et son image se brouilla à cause des précipitations sur le pare-brise. Quelques secondes plus tard et il disparut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Les mains se trouvèrent sur l'accoudoir entre elles. Maura porta celle de sa détective à ses lèvres.

- Tu m'avais dit de ne pas penser à toi, _les yeux qui se rencontrent._ Or je ne pouvais faire que ça, penser à toi.

Jane ferma les yeux sous la sensation de douceur et caressa sa joue du revers de la main. Maura appuya son visage dans sa paume et se laissa reposer contre l'appui tête.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose après l'accident…

Les yeux pétillants ne quittèrent pas Jane une seconde.

- Quand j'étais dans le coma… Il s'est passé quelque chose.

Une lumière vive éclaira l'intérieur de la voiture. Jane porta son attention sur l'extérieur. Il ne pleuvait plus. Les nuages venaient de s'effacer, laissant place direct aux rayons de lumière. Jane sourit. Il sera toujours là. Après tout, c'était une promesse.

- C'est un vieil ami qui m'a ramené à la maison.


End file.
